The Car
by DarkAngelTricks
Summary: Neal looses Peter's new car in a poker game, and Peter punishes him for it. Warnings: spanking of an adult and language


Neal Caffrey sighed from the corner he was currently banished to. He could feel the glare coming from Peter drilling holes in his back. Currently he wanted nothing more than to drag himself up the stairs and crawl into bed. But no. He was released from prison into Peter's care, discipline and all. Though, Neal couldn't believe Peter spanked him as if he were some little kid. He sighed again, waiting for the endless minutes to run out.

"You're not thinking about what you've done." Leave it to Peter to taunt him while in the corner. THE CORNER of all places!

Neal stared at the dull intersection of walls. Giving in, he brought up the memories from last night. The ones he had been trying to bury.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Come on, Neal, just one night. We'll go out to the bar for a bit, and be back by morning." Mozzie was trying to persuade Neal to take the car.

Peter had just bought a brand new car. It was actually quite beautiful. A stick shift, sleek, black convertible. The keys to it were sitting on the kitchen counter. Finally, after ten more minutes of Mozzie's pleading- Neal gave in.

The plan was simple. Neal, since he was living with Peter, would take the keys once everyone fell asleep. He would then swing by and pick up Mozzie before they both went to the bar. Finally, in the morning they would go home and leave the keys on the counter. Easy.

Everything had gone according to plan. The bar they went to was within Neal's radius and the car was parked safely in the back. After, of course, a joy ride in the new car. Mozzie had left Neal at the bar in favour of sitting with a large, laughing group. Neal sipped his drink, chatting with a few pretty women- until he saw it. In the far, back corner was poker game. That would at least give him something to do for the night.

Neal smiled charmingly, and left the bar. He had just received his weekly 'allowance' from Peter, which in all honesty wasn't that much. However, adding that to the money he made during his latest, secret heist- he was anything but poor.

Approaching the table confidently, he sat down. He received a few glares and questioning looks at first. A few looked as if they wanted to attack him. They all settled after a few minutes, figuring it would be too easy, not to mention fun, to take the kid's money.

Quite some time later, Neal was almost out of money. Putting on a charming smile, he figures he could fake his way out. He threw down the car keys to Peter's new car, giving a wolfish grim. He was sure he was going to win- he was Neal Caffrey after all.

Ten minutes later, Neal was dragging Mozzie out of the bar and hailing a cab. He gave the driver instructions to Mozzie's, then told Mozzie what happened. He lost Peter's car in the game.

Morning came all too quickly for the two con-men. Neal had eventually resigned to his fate, and took another cab home. Which was were a highly pissed off Peter was waiting.

The front door clicked closed quietly when Neal entered the house. Putting on an innocent face, Neal entered the kitchen where Peter and Elizabeth were making breakfast. The second Neal stepped into the room, everything went quiet.

Taking a seat at the table, Elizabeth placed a plate of breakfast in front of him. Smiling his thanks, Neal took a bite of his toast. For some reason, it tasted like saw dust. Neal inwardly shook it off, he wasn't nervous. Munching on his bacon, the younger man could feel Peter's gaze.

Soon, Elizabeth finished breakfast and left the room, leaving both men in a stiff silence. Neal felt like a teen caught sneaking out. He pushed those thoughts away; he was an adult for goodness sake!

"Where were you last night, Neal?" Peter broke the silence.

"Out," Neal smiled sweetly.

Peter hummed thoughtfully, "And where is my car, Neal?"

"I have absolutely no idea, Peter."

"Really? So, if I check the camera on the front porch, I won't find you leaving in my new car?"

Damn. He forgot about that thing. Neal has not time to respond, Peter had seen his falter.

"That's what I though. Now, tell me what you did with my car before I make a police case out it."

Neal winced, "I was at a bar. The keys were in my pocket, but when I went to leave, they were gone." There, the truth- just not the complete truth.

Peter stood up and grabbed Neal's bicep, yanking him up. Suddenly, Neal was bent over the table, his cheek pressed against the cold surface.

SMACK! SMACK! Peter's hand fell twice on Neal's presented backside.

"Do you honestly think I believe that load of crap?"

Neal winced and muttered a "no."

"Now, why don't you tell me what really happened last night, before I find the spoon." Neal shuddered, remembering past experiences with Elizabeth and that spoon. The thought of Peter wielding it was enough to make Neal spill.

He explained that he and Mozzie took the car and went to a bar. "The poker game looked so inviting, so I joined. I figured I could win, so I bluffed a bit and threw in the car keys."

Everything went quiet behind him, but standing up was impossible with the hand on his back. "I see, now I'd like to tell me something else. Where exactly did you get the money you used? The amount I give you wasn't nearly enough to play a poker game like that with."

Neal bit his lip; he'd been trying to avoid this. "Mozzie gave it to me, of course."

SMACK! SMACK! "Where's that spoon?"

"Okay! Okay! I helped steal some paintings a while ago. No important ones! But-"Neal yelped as Peter began to rain down smacks on his bottom.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Once the assault on his behind was over, Peter led him to the corner in the living room. He had been standing for what felt like ages, but it was more like fifteen minutes. His legs were beginning to ache and he longed to move- just take a walk around the house, anything! But no, he couldn't.

Any moment now. Any moment and Pater will let him out- hopefully. If not, Neal felt as if he might just turn around and beg for forgiveness. Then again, leaving the safety of the corner to face Peter's wrath didn't sound like such a good idea. Maybe Peter will fall asleep, giving him the chance to sneak out.

"You're not thinking about what you've done, Neal." Damn, he hasn't fallen asleep.

"I've thought about it all I can. Please, can I come out?"

Peter's response was cut off. A phone had begun to ring.

Neal's pocket vibrated. Peter walked over and took the phone from him, giving him a quick, stinging swat. Glancing at the caller id, Neal groaned. It was Mozzie.

Pressing the button, Peter answered the phone. Neal stayed quiet, straining to hear what Mozzie said.

"Neal, I found the car! Come by and pick it up."

Neal sighed in relief that the Peter wouldn't have to go out looking for the car. For the duration of the entire search, he would be angry at Neal.

"Thank you Mozzie. Neal can't talk right now, but we'll be by later to pick my car up."

"Oh," Mozzie replied startled, "Hello, sure thing. Tell Neal I said hi." With that the phone clicked.

"You better be thankful that Mozzie found that car." Neal nodded. "Alright, go to your room. I'll be there in a minute."

Neal stepped out of the corner, hurrying towards his room. An idea popped into his head, and he stopped. "Peter, may I uhh," Neal cleared his throat, "May I use the facilities first?"

A sceptical look crossed Peter's face, but he nodded. "You have two minutes to be in your room, sitting on your bed."

Neal nodded and hurried to the bathroom. Quickly, he entered the room and closed the door. Opening the window, Neal poked his head out and looked around. Hurrying, he climbed out the window and carefully made his way off the property without being seen by cameras. The second he thought he was clear, he took off running. He slowed once he reached a busy café.

Meanwhile, Peter had finished a glass of water. The tasked helped him ensure that he was calm before he punished Neal. Washing the now empty cup and putting it away, Peter walked down the hall to Neal's bedroom. When he opened the door, his assumption was correct. Neal was nowhere to be seen. Checking the bathroom next, he knocked on the door. When he received no answer, he tried the knob. It was unlocked and the bathroom window was wide open. Neal was still nowhere in sight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sooner that Neal had hoped, it was dark outside. Finishing his dinner, he paid with what little funds he had remaining and left.

Feeling subdued, Neal wandered back to the quieting street, absentmindedly walking down the sidewalk. It wasn't until realized that everything was quiet and he was standing until a pale street light. He had walked home. Across the street was Peter's house, a dim light was visible through the window. The car was parked in the driveway.

Slow steps led him to the front door and an uncontrolled hand turned the door knob. When he entered the kitchen, he found Peter sitting, reading a book. The older man looked up, marked his page, and stood up. Neal stared at the floor as Peter approached him and grabbed his ear. Wincing, as he was dragged to his room, Neal did not say a word.

"Let's get this over with. Pants down, Neal."

Peter sat down on the bed with Neal standing in front him. Keeping his eyes on the ground, Neal undid his pants and pushed them, along with his underwear to his knees.

Peter grabbed Neal's arm to guide him over his knee when Neal finally spoke quietly, "I'm sorry Peter."

"I know Neal," Peter sighed. Adjusting the con man over his lap, Peter wrapped one arm around Neal's torso. Patting the pale bottom, he asked, "Ready Neal?"

Neal nodded and buried his head in his arms. The first SMACK made him jolt, but Neal took in a shaky breath. Peter continued to lay down hard swats methodically on Neal's backside. Moving down, he ensured that the 'sit spots' were as bright red as the rest of the bottom.

By the time Peter had finished spanking, silent tears were running down Neal's face. No sound had escaped the younger man yet, though.

"Neal, I need you stand up," Peter said gently. Once Neal was up, Peter watched him wipe away still falling tears. "Go put on your pyjamas."

Neal nodded and turned toward his dresser. Digging around a bit, he found his softest pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Once both items were put on, he went back to Peter, expecting to be put to bed.

Instead when he turned around, he saw a belt in Peter's hand and a short stack of pillows on the edge of the bed. Peter gestured for him to come. The hand not holding the belt was placed on his shoulder when his slow steps took him back to Peter.

"You're getting five with the belt for running away." Neal stared into Peter's hard eyes, silently pleading for him not to use the belt. When all he received was a nod towards the pillows, Neal turned and gently lowered himself down. Both of them were too tired to argue.

Peter took his place beside Neal and placed a hand on his back. Raising the belt, he brought it down over the sweatpants clad bottom.

Neal groaned and counted in his head: one.

Another, harder swat hit him. Two.

Peter adjusted his grip on the end of the folded belt, and let another lash fall.

Neal cried out. Three.

Swat. Four.

Peter took a deep breath, and swung his arm once more before putting the belt back on. Five.

Neal kept his head buried in his arms and comforter. He could feel the fabric beneath his face becoming damp.

Peter helped Neal stand. While rubbing his tears from his tired face, Neal watched Peter readjust the bed and pull back the blanket. Carefully lying down on his stomach, Neal looked up at Peter while he tucked him in.

"I really am sorry, Peter."

Peter brushed a stray piece of hair from Neal's face, "You're forgiven, Neal. Good night."

With that, he turned off the lights and went to bed himself. They had work tomorrow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thanks for reading guys! I'm not really sure I like the ending part too much, but let me know what you think! –DarkAngelTricks


End file.
